Backfire's Review Responses 3
Sunday, November 3rd 2013 Alrighty, here we are.. review time. Less than I'd hoped for, but thank you all that did take the time to review me!! As always, responses are BOLDED!! 001 I think Backfire has a good idea by doing character focused TPs, ones that can be done during the larger scale events. He knows the mush, how to tell stories and he is a good asset to 2k5. Thanks 001!! If I am not the one spearheading a scene, I do like to dash in some character focused reflection (even if only the zany BFF brand) on the arc as a whole, or just a good sideplot to help fluff the TP. I thank you for your kind words and will do my best to keep the 2k5 standard up to snuff, even if it was RUINED FOREVER with brain babies. 002 Unfortunately I don't believe I was around when Backfire was previously on staff, but I have a lot of faith in him since he already runs such great TPs. Also, more Nebulan stuff. DO IT. That's unfortunate, you missed out on SRS BZNSS BFF 002.. for shame. Haha, but more seriously.. thank you for your misplaced faith in my TPs!! I cannot take whole credit, as I have many people like Contrail and Spinister in whom I rely on for advice and critique when it comes to outlining TPs. I am really excited to be apart of this team though and can't wait to see what Pug has lined up for us!! As for Nebby stuffs, I can try to swing out some of that. It's no big secret that I have a TP in the works centered around the planet and race, hopefully we'll see that before too long!! 003 You're a terrible person. No wait! That's not true. I like TP characters, more would be good. I would like TP that centers around Cybertron new gridsthat would help players to learn the grid because I totally got lost while trying to find Iacon :( Dang, I thought I was a terrible monster 003. :/ Not only will I give you TP characters, but you'll be begging me to stop creating them before too long. As for the new grid, that is an amazing idea!! Perhaps once things begin to settle, I will go through and write up a one-off TP scene for each new city.. just to help familiarize the grid for players!! Thanks for the idea. 004 I like Backfire, but he could be around more. Darn my not-late hours. I do apologize for my connection wackiness 004, believe you me.. I would enjoy getting off of work earlier to come run stuff. However, it is what it is at the moment.. so I'll do my best to work with it. Sundays and Mondays are usually my nights I can be around, so I'm going to shoot for those two days for running my plots.. with the occasional late-night scene during the week. More on that in the next review, though. 005 You are a terrible person also I would like to see moar late night sceneds scheduled for us west coasters. We have no trouble arranging our own little shindigs now and again but they are one-offish and don't much contribute to the over-arcing plot of the game. I would like to see more impactful/relevant/game-driving scenes run at later times to better facilitate later time zones. How many different ways can I say the same thing hey how about you move to the west coast? That seems like the best solution to me. CHEERS MIKE Thanks for the input 005, here's a little inside information as to the late-nighty RPs. In this short tenure on staff, I've tried to run a couple late nighters. I think one out of four were actually ran. The other times postponement occurred when only one or two people showed up (Blast Off, you're awesome by the way.. always up for scenage!!) The one that was ran had about half of the people dropping out of it within an hour due to time constraints. So, here's the real question and my idea of the solution. Is there a reliable playerbase in late-night for TP arcs OR are we better off with one-offs in the later time slots.. since it's safe to say a majority of the MU won't be represented? I did think we had a dedicated late-night crew, but the last couple weeks has pointed to the opposite. Is this merely a result of the holiday season coming around the bend? Freak accident? I'm unsure. My solution for this though, is running things regardless of attendance. Even if I have THE BEST TP IDEA EVER (likely not), it is unfair to those who do show up to constantly postpone for more attendance. So, look for more random late-night scenes in the future. As for moving to the west coast, I just moved back home!! Unless you've got a lucrative job offer for me, I'll be staying in the central timezone for the foreseeable future. Sadface. Category:Reviews